


The Silence Tells Us All We Need

by Capspandex



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chicago hotel rooms are overpriced and sad, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, boys cuddling, soft and sad as this fic is described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/pseuds/Capspandex
Summary: The trade deadline fills Marc and Kris with anxiety so they spend their potential last night together in a Chicago hotel room restless, reflecting, and mute





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks Lara for the beta!!  
> TUMBLR: @ sutersparise

_February 28th, 2017_

Kris was scared, incredibly scared. He thought he was going to lose his best friend while sitting in a shitty overpriced hotel room in Chicago curled up next to him. They were both restless and couldn't bare to have NHL Network on the perfect, shiny, new god knows how many inch flat screen, so Kris reached over for the remote and shut it off. The silence wasn't much better. The only comfort it brought was them changing positions where Marc was lying on Kris' chest hearing the rhythm of his heart and steady breaths. Kris ran his fingers through Marc's damp hair and leaned down to kiss his head. The realization hit Marc that he and Kris could never have another moment like this because there really is a chance he could be gone, come sunrise. He started to cry, he didn't want to, but he did. There were no words spoken. They sat up in the incredibly uncomfortable bed, Kris turned to Marc and wiped away the tears from under his eyes and watched them close and his long lashes flutter them shut. He ran his fingers over Flower's pastel lips and kissed his forehead.

It was already midnight, but they didn't care. It could be their last night and it didn't matter. Kris was still incredibly nervous and they both could hear his heart beating more rapidly. He was trying not to cry, he didn't want to cry, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just wanted the deadline to end, to have reassurance he'd have his best friend through the playoffs. He let himself doze off for a minute, he let himself think about it. He thought of it, he thought of it being him and flower (and sid and geno and kuni too) winning another cup together, one last time, for old time's sake, and somehow that got him. He was ugly crying, his big brown eyelashes clumped together, the stark whites around his lustrous eyes began to fill slowly with soft reds and Marc just hugged him, and nuzzled into his neck. 

It was one in the morning and Kris was crying hysterically into Marc's shoulder on the bizarrely colored couch in the hotel. Marc played with his soft and brunette hair. He twisted the long locks with his fingers and let Kris's tears fall from his face down his own chest and back. He thought about how he'd miss this. He'd miss Kris' stupid long hair and playing with it and teasing him about it for it always having to be perfect. He'd miss teasing Kris as a whole and everything about him. He'd miss his perfect body, his amazing skills on the ice, passing pucks to him from the goal. Most of all he would miss the stupid thing of warming up with him, which was nearly a ritual at this point. 

Kris really began to think about how he'd miss Marc-Andre on that stupid couch right as the clock hit 2:29am, stupidly cliché too. He would miss the way Marc lays into his chest when they share a room together, he would Marc feeding Sidney's plane superstition. He'd miss his general loving and kind attitude to him, the fans, and the team. He would miss Marc's stupidly bright smile and soft pink lips. He'd miss his big, bright, determined, and lust-filled eyes. He would miss his body, his somewhat thin figure and perfectly cut muscles. He would miss warming up with him. It was almost one of Sidney's rituals at this point. 

At 3am, they were back in their own bed curled around each other like they managed to just have a one night stand and they were still young and dumb. Marc would do anything to go back. He remembers when the Penguins got Kris and he was so ecstatic to have another French-Canadian on the team. When they met, they just clicked. Flower wouldn't admit it, but Kris was always and absolutely his go to defensemen. He remembers in 2009, hoisting that cup and it feeling so fucking good and Kris was right beside him. He remembers both of their names being engraved on there for good, together they were on there, their own piece of history. In 2016 it wasn't the same. He loved Matt and all and was thrilled to be a two-time cup champion, but it wasn't as special this time. He met himself feel selfish and thought to himself, maybe one more time with Kris and everyone else to show that they can. 

At 4 in the morning they both restless as hell and Kris was basically lying over Marc. He thinks about how even now playing with Marc less kind of sucks. He remembers how they first clicked, the first cup, the playoff disappointments, the injuries, the highs, the lows, and the second cup. He knows and he and Marc are a part of history and tries so hard to think of the positives out of this. They've spent years on the same team together, so many accomplishments between both of them and ups and downs and two cups and a few trophies and all star games sprinkled in there. He thinks even if it ends, they've had an amazing run individually and together. He still thinks about the amazing one last ride they could have together and it makes him cry again. Marc cups his face and kisses his soft and red lips, wipes away the tears again and lets Kris rub his own, now very puffy eyes. 

It's 5 something in the morning and neither of them have said a word to each other. They didn't need to because they've known each other for so long. They understand the complexity of each other, the way they work, and the way they need each other to work. Marc is pressed into Kris' body and Kris' strong arms are wrapped around him. He wished he could never leave, and from the way he Kris was wrapping around him, he knew he felt the same way. Kris' usually perfect hair was a mess and his eyes were red and Marc's lustrous eyes had deep, purple circles under them. They were restless and it was okay. It could've been their last moments. Kris planted kisses all around Marc's body because he wanted to let him know, even if it was their last night, he would always love Marc-Andre Fleury. 

At precisely 6 am sharp the awfully loud buzzing of the alarm goes off and it sounds even louder than usual today, probably from a lack of sleep. Marc is tempted to hit the snooze button, but Kris moves his hand away. They eventually drag themselves out of bed, get ready, and open the window to see quite a beautiful skyline of the Windy City and Kris kisses Marc right then and there, somewhat desperately. The kiss was different than all the others from the night, because it somehow meant more. "I love you", Kris said. "I love you too", Marc replied leaning into Kris. For now Marc-Andre Fleury was still a Pittsburgh Penguin, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
